daughter complex
by pindanglicious
Summary: "apa relasimu dengan anak dari hokage berisik itu?" [sakura sangat lelah dengan sikap overprotektif dan daughter complex sang suami.] "sasuke-kun, jangan buat aku maso lagi untuk menghentikanmu dari zona kenistaan …" [future fic, ss family] [T ]


"Apa relasimu dengan anak dari hokage berisik itu?"

Tatapan mata kelamnya yang dalam dan tajam; Sasuke mengintimidasi seorang remaja putri yang memiliki fisik serupa dirinya—dengan posisi _kabe-don_ yang ambigu sangat. Lelaki itu menyorot marah pada si empunya rambut _raven _sebahu dan lensa zambrud.

Dibalas sorot datar nan dingin, sosok yang lebih kecil itu merespons. "Atasan dan bawahan. Ada masalah?" ujarnya monoton. Sebelas dua belas rasionya dengan tampang si pria Uchiha yang kini menatapnya horror.

Sasuke mempersempit jaraknya dengan darah daging kesayangannya selama enam belas tahun ia mengarungi lautan rumah tangga. "**Atas **dan **bawah**? Hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu?" tanyanya lagi dengan penuh penekanan, aura suram, dan keambiguan. "Ichigo … kau ini bukan kapten tim Rakuzan …" ia melanjutkan kalimatnya; ngawur dan kacau.

Ichigo—gadis itu—menyipitkan mata. Raut wajahnya masih dingin dan datar namun dibalut keheranan. "Korelasinya apa, Tou-san? Jangan menyambungkannya ke dunia _fanboying _delusionalmu," ia balik bertanya diiringi dengusan napas. "Berhenti menginterogasi. Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya selain teman satu tim."

_'__GREP'_

Anak perawan berpenampilan sangat laki tersebut mencengkeram lengan ayahnya keras. Pria beranak dua yang masih bertampang _ikemen_ bintang lima itu mengerang pelan. Kedua lensa mereka yang kontras saling beradu dingin.

"Jangan _daughter complex_," bisiknya kesal walau tak berintonasi.

"Jangan salah paham. Siapa yang kausebut _daughter complex_?"

"Jangan _tsundere_. Kau bukan _shooting guard _tim Shutoku."

"Kau—sial—"

"_Your light is too dim_,"

"—itu _out of topic_, bocah! Berhenti _fangirling_!"

Kedua pasangan ayah dan anak itu mengakhiri sesi perdebatan ngawur dan melantur mereka. Sasuke memisahkan diri dari tubuh putrinya yang masih rata walau tingginya di atas rata-rata. Sang putri yang kini beranjak dewasa—hampir mirip seorang perjaka padahal dirinya seorang dara—menghela napas tenang.

Lelaki paruh baya itu melipat tangan di depan dada. Dahinya berkerut masam menangkap seringai sadis si lawan bicara. _Anak kecil _ini memang mewarisi sebagian besar dirinya, **dia berbahaya**_._

Pertikaian sengit itu kemudian terhenti saat seorang wanita lainnya datang ke ruang yang mereka tempati. Berbekal sebuah panci dan spatula, dia tersenyum sengeri laparnya serigala. Rambut merah mudanya berkibar-kibar bagai bendera di udara. Duo Uchiha berparas dingin itu menelan ludah mereka dalam diam.

_"__Ada ribut apa, ya? Ehehehehe~"_

Uchiha Sakura – ibu rumah tangga, umur dirahasiakan. _Singa betina_ paling ditakuti di keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

**daughter complex**

**disclaimer  
naruto © kishimoto masashi**

fanfiction © pindanglicious

**no profits gained**

**warning: ooc / nista / future / oc as sasusaku's child / semi-canon / semi-plotless / rating T+ / selingan crossover punya om tadatoshi fujimaki :^))**

**sum: **"apa relasimu dengan anak dari hokage berisik itu?" [sakura sangat lelah dengan sikap overprotektif dan daughter complex sang suami.] "sasuke-kun, jangan buat aku maso lagi untuk menghentikanmu dari zona kenistaan …"

.

.

.

Dihadiahi jotosan paling mutakhir. Usai perdebatan, Uchiha Ichigo merasa dizalimi oleh ayahnya sendiri. Keduanya tengah mengusap kepala mereka yang serasa berdenyut dahsyat seperti dihantam asteroid. Netra mereka yang setajam paruh elang menyorot panas. Percik amarah meletup di balik sejuta keping es yang meleleh di wajah dingin sang ayah dan anaknya.

Kalau dibilang Sasuke yang _cool _dan _calm _itu sekarang kelewat _childish_, jawabannya tepat sekali. Sudah dua windu menjabat gelar sebagai ayah dan kepala keluarga, ia tetap tak bisa mengontrol emosi jiwanya kalau menyangkut putrinya. Usut punya usut, orang-orang menghasut kalau si tuan arogan ini mengidap radang _daughter complex_. Tapi karena dia juga mengidap penyakit _tsundere_, dibantahlah semua isu miring tersebut. (nyatanya benar)

"Lihat kelakuan putri**mu**, Sakura."

"Suami**mu **yang memulai duluan, Kaa-san."

Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng sedih melihat kelakuan dua anteknya. _'Kembalikan Sasuke-kun yang dulu!' _batinnya meraung sendu.

Sebenarnya bukan kenapa-napa. Yang jadi masalah adalah sikap Sasuke dan Ichigo yang sama-sama (sangat) keras kepala dan (super) arogan. Dua-duanya tak mau kalah dan meletuslah perang dunia keempat. Sekali lagi perlu ditekankan, keduanya sangat kekanakan padahal usia mereka sudah matang.

Sejujurnya Sasuke sangat merindukan putri kecilnya yang dulu akan tertawa riang bila pipinya dicium mesra olehnya. Ia rindu suara merdu putri kecilnya yang memanggil namanya dengan panggilan _'Touchaaan~ touuchaan~'_. Ia rindu putri kecilnya yang masih sangatsangatsangat cewek sekali. Berbeda dengan versi enam belas tahunnya sekarang yang dingin dan sangatsangatsangat cowok sekali.

Kalau dulu putrinya yang imut itu pernah berkata, _"Ichigo ingin belajal menjadi ilyo-nin untuk menyembuhkan luka Tou-chan!" _sekarang putrinya yang macho selalu berkata, _"Aku ingin membangkitkan eternal mangekyo untuk menyumpal mulut berisikmu."_

Memikirkannya, ia jadi frustasi sendiri. Lelaki itu memijat keningnya pusing. Detik berikutnya ia berdiri tegak dan kembali memasang wibawanya sebagai seorang ayah. "Maaf. Aku bukannya ingin melindungi Ichigo dari sentuhan tangan si tengil Uzumaki. Tapi sering berdua dengannya membuatku curiga. Aku belum mau punya cucu di usia muda," ujarnya dengan suara berat. Ia masih merasa terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang kakek.

"Sudah _daughter complex _ditambah _tsundere _pula," celetuk putri sulung pasutri Uchiha, sama-sama dengan suara berat. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan satu pun ekspresi, tetapi Sasuke dapat membacanya sebagai isyarat ajakan tawuran. Lelaki itu menahan emosinya dengan kepalan tangan dan senyuman jengkel.

Anak tidak tahu diuntung. Harusnya dia tahu seberapa susah perjuangan kedua orangtuanya untuk menghidupi hajat keluarga. Sasuke sampai rela makan kuaci dua kali sehari yang dibeli di warung demi mengorbankan sesuap nasi untuk dua anaknya yang masih imut-imut.

Ah, tenang Sasuke. Jadi ayah harus punya kesan keren. Lupakan hal memalukan tadi.

"Kamu akan tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang jika kaupunya anak nanti," jawabnya tenang. Ahh akhirnya _image _bijaksananya kembali meledak-ledak. "Lupakan yang tadi,"—tebar pesona, ayah dari dua anak itu mengibas poni di depan dua wanita tersebut.

Cukup, Sasuke. Cukup.

(Sang anak berbisik pada ibunya yang lebih pendek enam senti.)

_"__Kaa-san. Dia salah makan hari ini."_

_"__Kaa-san tahu, sayang. Tahu … maafkan Kaa-san yang tidak becus mengurus Tou-san,"_

_"__Apa yang Kaa-san berikan tadi pagi?"_

_"__Dedak ayam,"_

_"…"_

(Ichigo ingin menjedukkan kepalanya di _tatami_.)

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, kuharap kau tidak mengulangi sikapmu tadi pada Ichigo-chan,"

Sambil anteng membaca _doujin _BL kesayangannya, Sakura menasihati sang suami yang kini bermalas-malasan di kasur. Wanita berambut merah jambu pucat itu lalu memanyunkan bibirnya tatkala respon _"Hn" _singkat meluncur dari mulut suaminya.

"Bukan itu jawaban yang kumau darimu, Sasuke-kun," rengeknya kesal, kemudian melempar _doujinshi _humu berlabel R18 itu tepat di wajah Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu terbelalak _shock _melihat konten anu di halaman yang tak sengaja ia buka. _Fetish _istrinya pada otp tercinta memang sesuatu yang paling mutlak. Dia kemudian merengut kesal. "Tch. Maumu apa? Dan jangan melempar barang laknat ini ke wajah suamimu!" sewotnya.

Kepala Sakura kemudian bergejolak. Wanita itu merasakan panas yang luar biasa kentara, melebihi panasnya berita perpolitikan di Indonesia yang kabarnya sudah mengudara ke pelosok mancanegara. "Jawab aku!" tuntut perempuan ayu bermata _emerald _tersebut. Bibirnya menggembung gemas.

"Hn." Sasuke meresponnya dengan jawaban super tengil.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"_Aing kudu ngomong naon sih?!" _

Emosi si bungsu Uchiha kembali meledak seperti gunung api yang erupsi. Dia sendiri heran bisa mendadak menguasai bahasa asing dengan cara ajaib. Suaranya naik satu oktaf dan membuat istrinya _feeling down _seketika. Traumanya di masa lalu kembali muncul setelah dibentak kasar oleh sang suami.

"… maaf," cicitnya menyesal. Sakura tak mau perdebatannya kali ini berujung KDRT.

Mengalah pada Sasuke itu **harus**. Sudah menjadi mandat baginya untuk selalu patuh pada suaminya. Sakura maso dan Sakura bangga.

Tuan Uchiha menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasang _face palm_. Dia berjalan gontai, bangkit dari kasurnya untuk menarik lengan sang istri ke dekatnya. "Tidak. Maafkan aku," ungkapnya penuh penyesalan. Ia melanjutkan petuahnya, "Kautahu …? Aku bukannya kekanakan. Aku hanya tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga untuk kesekian kalinya."

Iris hijau teduh sang nyonya mengecil. Tertegun dengan perkataan suaminya, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping laki-laki yang pernah dijuluki _Konohagakure no Bishie _tersebut.

"Maksudku, tadi aku hanya bertanya hubungan antara Ichigo dan anak dari si _baka dobe _itu,"

Sasuke kembali membisikkan sepatah dua patah hasutannya di telinga Sakura.

Dari nada bicaranya, terdengar jelas kalau dia tak sudi harus jadi besan masa depan rivalnya tercinta. Maaf saja, sampai Naruto berubah menjadi sangat _ikemen _yang digilai semua wanita pun, Sasuke tak akan pernah sudi menyerahkan darah daging—yang sudah susah payah ia buat semalaman di atas ranjang—kepada tangan-tangan pecandu maksiat.

Sakura tersenyum maklum mendengarnya. "Ah, Sasuke-kun … mereka cuma teman satu tim—"

"Tahu kok."

Pria itu memotong argumen istrinya secepat kilat. Ia melepaskan lingkaran lengan Sakura di pinggangnya dan mendorong wanita itu ke atas kasur—untuk **tidur**.

Puas dengan posisi sang istri yang sudah terlentang di sebelahnya, Sasuke kemudian berbalik badan memunggungi Sakura, memeluk guling tercintanya.

"Lalu kenapa reaksimu sekeras tadi? Kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, 'kan? Kau … berlebihan," tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi kembali menyulut perang suami istri. Sasuke mendengus untuk sesaat sebelum menjawab interogasi wanitanya.

"Waktu itu tidak diam, Sakura. Mereka yang tadinya bocah ingusan, sekarang sudah tumbuh besar. Kaudengar tadi? Ichigo bilang posisinya dan Rutohi itu sudah main atas-bawah—aduh! Sakit!"

—dan ocehan panjangnya dipotong balik oleh toyoran magis murid kesayangan _godaime-_sama.

"Jangan mesum, Sasuke! Bukan itu maksudnya! **BUKAN ITU**!" bentak Sakura penuh penekanan, habis kesabaran. Dia mulai menangis dramatis sambil menyusut ingusnya di punggung sang suami. "Sasuke-kun, jangan membuatku maso lagi untuk menghentikanmu dari zona kenistaan …"

"SAKURA, BAJUKU—Aku tidak nista. Cih."

"Tapi pikiranmu melayang ke arah yang salah!"

"Oh. Intuisi seorang ayah."

Lelaki itu berdalih untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kini ia kembali berbalik dan mencengkeram bahu istrinya dengan ekspresi _Sherlock _yang menahan pipis. "Sakura! Kabar angin membawa berita soal kasus asusila dan tindakan zina di mana-mana! Tidak peduli semacho dan selaki apa pun Ichigo, jenis anunya tetap perempuan dan tak akan pernah berubah walau orang hijau berkacamata di _fandom_ sebelah berhenti jadi _tsundere_, _nanodayo_!" racau Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyasar ke dunia sebelah.

'Orang hijau berkacamata di _fandom_ sebelah' yang sempat disinggung oleh Sasuke bersin tanpa sebab di lain tempat.

"Sasuke-kun, dengarkan aku …"

Sakura berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang berapi-api dengan elusan lembut di pucuk kepalanya. "Aku tahu maksudmu sangat baik … kau hanya ingin melindungi Ichigo sebagai seorang ayah," bisiknya ekstrak hati-hati, tak mau hati sensitif Sasuke kembali dihancurkan oleh realita yang menyodok-nyodok.

Sasuke membuang napas panjang dan merendahkan kelopak matanya. Cengkeraman jemari lentik di bahu sang istri telah merenggang. Ia kembali 'jinak'.

Sakura tersenyum puas, namun tak berhenti mengusap lembut kepala kekasih abadinya tersebut. "Tapi tapi … ada tapinya, Sasuke-kun. Jangan bertindak berlebihan dan overprotektif. Ichigo sudah besar, dia bisa jaga diri. Buat apa dia punya _sharingan _dan mempelajari semua jurusmu kalau tidak untuk membela diri?" ia kembali meluncurkan senjata bombastisnya yang langsung menenangkan gejolak emosi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Terakhir sebagai pencuci mulut, wanita itu menohok pelan hati suaminya dengan segaris pertanyaan, "Kaulupa ya kalau kita ini keluarga _shinobi_?"

Dan akhirnya Sasuke berhenti berkoar. Tatapan matanya membulat terkesiap namun berangsur-angsur menenang. "… hn," gumamnya lemas menerima kekalahan.

Sang istri terkikik penuh kemenangan.

—tetapi senyumnya berganti menjadi pekik kesetanan saat suaminya tiba-tiba merubah posisi mereka. "M-ma-mau apa?!" bentak galak sambil menatap horror Sasuke yang kini berada di atasnya.

"Menjadi _seme_. Hukuman karena kau sudah membuatku kesal setengah modar," ujarnya kalem, kemudian mulai melancarkan 'eksekusi'nya pada sang istri.

"Terserah apa katamu tadi. Aku akan tetap melarang Ichigo untuk dekat-dekat dengan lelaki manapun selain saudaranya sendiri."

"AKU BELUM SIAP HEI—KYAAAAAAA!"

(Menit berikutnya, sesi lempar argumentasi mereka berubah menjadi pekik dan desahan yang … ah, jangan pernah dibayangkan.)

* * *

"Najis."

Ichigo berkomentar pendek tapi sadis seusai _tak sengaja _mengintip pintu kamar kedua orangtuanya. Lensa hijau gadis itu mengalihkan tatapan datar matanya pada sosok replika dirinya yang berdiri kaku di samping tembok. Hijau dingin nan beku bertemu hijau sehangat cahaya surya; lelaki itu tersenyum _awkward_.

Niat Ichigo ke sana adalah meminta maaf pada sang ayah, namun semua terurung begitu melihat adegan yang _asdfghjkl._

"Bagaimana?" tanya si anak adam penasaran. Dijawab oleh ekspresi suram saudarinya di tengah kegelapan malam yang mencekam. Laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun itu bergidik ngeri.

"Tidak perlu tahu, bocah. Ugh. Pikiran suciku ternodai. Cih. Argh. Ryuzaki, kita pergi."

Dengan langkah sempoyongan, dia menarik tangan saudaranya agar yang bersangkutan tak ikut terkontaminasi. Kakak yang baik. Sayang sekali adiknya yang notabene berlain _gender _itu lebih _expert _dan mesum.

"… ah, aku mengerti maksudmu, Ichigo-kun …" Ryuzaki tersenyum. Sangat manis. "Aku … bakal jadi anak tengah,"

"Berisik. Dan jangan menghinaku dengan suffiks itu."

"Maaf, aku meragukan kredibilitasmu sebagai seorang perempuan,"

"Mati kau keparat."

.

_"__Kemesraan mereka di tengah malam, buatku menjadi trauma yang paling mendalam." — _Uchiha Ichigo, enam belas tahun. Korban yang mengaku otaknya baru saja dinodai oleh ayah dan ibunya yang lupa mengunci kamar.

**End**

* * *

(*)_kabe-don_ = posisi mojokin di tembok. ini lagi tren, saya yakin udah pada tahu

(**)_Aing kudu ngomong naon sih _= gue harus ngomong apa sih

… syet. Ini nista abis. Maaf sekali saya sembarangan masukin fandom di sebelah hiks /dilemparbasket  
kalau ngikutin serialnya pasti ngerti apa maksud dari hints-hints yang saya kasih deh wkwkwkwkw /nyet

oh … ichigo itu sifat tomboy-nya kayak kido tsubomi di kagerou/mca. kurang lebih seperti itu biar bisa ngebayangin :D  
lalu lalu, selamat ultah untuk sasuke! o/ ada dua pangeran tsundere yang ulang tahun di bulan ini awww /naonsih

tapi semoga suka. dan btw kayaknya bulan juli ini sesuatu banget ya buat sasusaku ;))  
satu lagi, kalau saya salah rating tolong banget untuk ingatkan di kotak review :D


End file.
